Severus Snape (Scopatore)
|species = Human|gender = Male|height = 1.90m|hair = Black|eyes = Black|skin = Light|family = *Tobias Snape (father) *Eileen Snape (mother) *Claudia Snape (sister) *Mary Snape (sister) *Julia Snape (sister) *Lyall Lupin (bond father) *Hope Lupin (bond mother) *Remus Lupin (bond brother) *Lily Snape (wife) *Sirius Snape (son) *Chrysanthemum Snape (daughter) *Marigold Snape (daughter) *Rosemary Snape (daughter) *Donovan Evans (father-in-law) † *Violet Evans (mother-in-law) *Petunia Penn (sister-in-law)|animagus = Raven|boggart = Lily Evans' dead body|wand = 11", Holly, phoenix feather|patronus = Doe|job = *Potions Master and Master Alchemist at Hogwarts |house = Ravenclaw}} Professor Severus Tobias Snape, O.M. (First Class), O.M. (Second Class), (b. 9 January, 1960) was a half-blood wizard who was the son of the witch Eileen Snape (née Prince) and Muggle Tobias Snape. He was the Potions Master and Master Alchemist, Deputy Headmaster and later Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. During his lifetime, Severus Snape accomplished many great feats, including, but not limited to, discovering a cure for Lycanthropy (which he was awarded the Order of Merlin, Second Class for; the youngest ever to receive the award), creation of a potion with the ability to fix spinal injury. Severus was Sorted into Ravenclaw, thankfully avoiding being sorted into Slytherin, as that would put a strain on his relationship with his best friend and true love, Lily Evans. While attending Hogwarts, it was noticed since his first day that the boy was a prodigy. During his first year, he was put in second year classes, and subsequently third year classes for some subjects. He then caught the attention of renowned Alchemist Nicolas Flamel, whom he spent the summer of 1974 under his tutelage. Severus' knowledge astounded Flamel, and in his memoirs he said "I couldn't help but ask myself: 'which one of us is the student and which is the teacher?'." Although Flamel had offered to take Severus out of school to study under him full-time, believing him to be above the challenges of Hogwarts' education, he refused, citing his wish to be with his friends and desire to graduate from Hogwarts. Once open war was declared upon Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters, Severus would stay true to his intention to remain neutral; not trusting Dumbledore and moving to France with Lily to avoid the war. Although Severus refused to get involved officially, he would indirectly aid his friends within the order with supplies and the like. However, as the Order began suffering multiple setbacks, Severus secretly began building support against Voldemort in other European countries, quietly amassing an army composed of wizards from multiple countries all dead-set on defeating the darkness that clouded Britain. After the Death Eater attack on the British Ministry and their successful coup of the government; the killing of Minister Millicent Bagnold and death of Albus Dumbledore, Severus decided to interfere in the war, although as a third faction allied to the Order of the Phoenix. Meeting Voldemort's Death Eaters at Hogwarts, a bloody hour-long battle ensued, followed by an armistice and subsequent one-on-one duel between Severus Snape and Lord Voldemort, culminating in the death of the latter and the surrender of the Death Eaters. After the end of the war, Severus had been declared a hero. In 1982; although already married to Lily, Severus hosted a formal wedding reception at a secret location attended by only friends and family; Remus Lupin as his best man. Severus and Lily already had a child, Sirius Donovan Snape, born while avoiding the war in Britain in 1980. He and Lily had an additional three children, daughters Chrysanthemum Amaryllis "Chrissie" (b. 1982), Marigold Celosia "Mary" (b. 1983), Rosemary Gardenia "Rose" Snape (b. 1984). Severus would then become Potions Master and Master Alchemist at Hogwarts under Headmistress Minerva McGonagall and later Deputy Headmaster and Head of Alchemy under Headmaster Aberforth Dumbledore. In 2017, at the age of 57, Snape was given the position of Headmaster of Hogwarts following the death of Aberforth Dumbledore, relinquishing his position as Professor of Alchemy in favour of his son, Sirius and position as Head of Ravenclaw house to Daniel Potter. Biography British Wizarding Civil War Declaration of Open War It was no surprise that open war was declared upon the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort; many had foreseen it, including Severus, who already had a contingency plan. Although joining the Dark Lord was completely out of the question, Severus could not bring himself to support the Order of the Phoenix either, as it was being led by Albus Dumbledore, a man whom Severus did not trust in the least. It was decided that he would stay neutral; move to France until the war was over and Voldemort vanquished. Final Confrontation and Duel with Voldemort Marching his army to the gates of Hogwarts, Severus Snape, his army and what was left of the Order of the Phoenix engaged Voldemort's Death Eaters. After a three-hour long armistice with tension between both sides mounting as they stared each other down, Severus Snape emerged from the Great Hall of Hogwarts, and challenged him to a duel. Later life Headmaster of Hogwarts (2017-) In the summer of 2017, Headmaster Aberforth Dumbledore passed away at the age of 133. As Deputy Headmaster, the position naturally fell to Severus. He relinquished his Alchemy Professor position to his son, Sirius, and appointed Physical appearance As a young boy, Severus had shoulder-length hair that was rather oily, as well as crooked teeth. When he began attending Hogwarts, he visited a hair stylist and completely changed his look. His hair was shorter, now barely grazing the collar. Much to his disdain, he was required to wear Muggle braces, however they were charmed in such a way that they were barely noticeable. Severus enjoyed wearing clothes of dark colour, black being his most preferred. Severus was quite tall, standing at 1.90 metres, which is just under six foot three, at roughly six foot and 2.8 inches. Magical abilities and skills * Flying: Snape was a very good flyer, showing remarkable speed and control while commanding a broomstick. During his second year, he raced James Potter in a broom race, and indeed won the contest. * Dark Arts: Although not a dark wizard, Snape was very proficient in the Dark Arts, one of the biggest believers in the philosophy that using the Dark Arts is only evil if they are used for evil purposes. A few spells of his creation are Dark, including the vicious slashing curse Sectumsempra. Relationships Parents Early on in his childhood, Snape never regarded the place where he grew up as a home. His father, Tobias Snape, was an alcoholic who routinely abused both his wife and son. His mother, Eileen, hardly practiced magic, as his father didn't particularly like magic. However, after Severus began his first year at Hogwarts, Tobias heard how great his son was doing, and felt happier then than he did most of his life. This, coupled with Eileen's efforts at curbing his alcohol dependency (by developing a potion that made all alcoholic beverages taste like urine), transformed his father back to the man his wife fell in love with. After this point, his relationship with his parents was closer than ever, as was their relationship with each other, and they conceived triplets. Lily Evans Lily Evans is, quite simply, the love of his life. Meeting her and her sister, Petunia, at the park near his house, he immediately recognized Lily as a witch as she had made a flower grow from a sprout after falling from the swings, and the two began a close friendship. Severus taught Lily everything he knew about the magical world. Remus Lupin Remus Lupin is one of Severus' closest friends. Sev was the first to find out about his Lycanthropy condition (much the same way James Potter figured it out; him always being "sick" around a full moon and coming back to school worse for wear), and confronted him about it, telling him his condition didn't change Severus' perception of him. Category:Harry Potter Universe (Scopatore) Category:Ravenclaws Category:Married individuals Category:1960 births Category:Alchemists Category:Potions Masters Category:Hogwarts Headmasters and Headmistresses Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Living people